monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jyurasioth
|image = None Yet |names = The hotfish |titles = Hot Mud Fish Wyvern |species = Piscine Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Wildspire Waste, Zubani River |relations = Jyuratodus, Lavasioth |elements = |ailments = |move = Boiling Mud Blast |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Jyurasioth are hybrid Piscine Wyverns. Appearance Due to the identical body appearance of the Jyuratodus and Lavasioth, the only real way to see the difference between it's origin species and it is it's colours. Jyurasioth have blackened and grey scales and orange glows by it's neck. When it enrages, it's mud coating and it's top scales begin glowing orange from heat. Explanation For Existence Originating as a crossbreed between a male Jyuratodus and a female Lavasioth, they were created as part of a breeding experiment by researchers interested by the two Piscine's identical similarities. Originally, they were sterile, but with further experiments kept secret, both genders of the species could breed. Completely satisfied with them and wishing to move on to new more challenging tasks, the scientists responsible for their creation decided to release them into the wild. They were caught off guard when they discovered the Jyurasioth were beginning to grow in population, something they didn't expect at all to happen. Soon, the hybrid species were properly identified by the guilds as a new monster, and before long hunts on them commenced once reports came in that they are aggressive towards anything that goes close to them. Behaviour The Jyurasioth stick mainly to their own territory to avoid unwanted conflicts, which annoy them severely. They look around the area on occasion to see if anything is nearby. If a large monster is approaching, it will try to get away from them. If nothing is seen, the Jyurasioth does several interactions with the environment. It may try to hunt down fish and eat them, randomly shake off a mud pile in front of them and shoot a fire spit at it, curl around in mud to regain it's mud coating, mark territory with a splatter of heated mud, and sometimes rise up into sunlight to keep it's body temperatures high. Although they seem passive like the Jyuratodus at first when they are left alone, they can quickly display a highly aggressive behaviour if disturbed like the Lavasioth. Introduction From Peaceful To Raging: Wildspire Waste: Area Mount Jyurasioth share the mounting positions and animations of both Jyuratodus and Lavasioth. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Mud and scales glow brighter, huffs grey smoke from mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and fails breath attacks. Abilities Jyurasioth being a hybrid species borrow most of it's melee and ranged attacks from the Jyuratodus and the Lavasioth, excluding the lava rocks from the Lavasioth. In higher ranks, it gets any attacks they get. Jyurasioth has a special ability of heated mud, which when hunters are stuck in it, will begin losing health quickly. When enraged it's water spit becomes fire spit and it can now shoot an AOE of greatly heated mud at hunters that is a replacement for Lavasioth's lava rock that boils the water around it. Some of it's attacks will make water boil, damaging anything in it rapidly except for the Jyurasioth itself. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Mud Coating On Head Destroyed *Mud Coating On Body Destroyed *Mud Coating On Tail Destroyed *Head Wounded *Back Fins Wounded *Left Leg Wounded *Right Leg Wounded Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Jyurasioth are a rare occurrence, due to their nature to avoid monsters they deem aggressive. Should one do get infected though, they are able to repeat an attack. Hyper Jyurasioth are completely possible thanks to Lavasioth in the status having been slain before and confirmed. Apex Jyurasioth are very rarely seen, and ones that do become Apex can create mud piles that are invested with frenzy. Trivia *If hunters lead another monster to the Jyurasioth and it notices this, the Jyurasioth will attack the hunter exclusively for a while out of anger. *When Jyurasioth remains in place in water while it has a mud coating whilst enraged, the water around it will begin to boil from heat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Hybrid Species